Signs story
by Joaquinfreak87
Summary: Signs fic first one! Please be gentle! :)


Okay this is my first signs fic so be gentle. I dunno where I got the idea I just was bored and started it when I got the movie. So I hope you enjoy and please tell me if I should go on with it or not I don't think I will I might start a buffalo Soldiers fic instead 

Oh yea…… I LOVE JOAQUIN PHOENIX!!!

Chapter 1: 

Merrill watched the rain fall down outside from the gas station. Boredom was setting in and it had only been about an hour since he arrived. No one had come to fill up for gas and he soon found himself dozing off, when he heard the door of the station open. Merrill almost fell out of his chair. It was a woman that look about his age. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. She wore long, black, baggy pants with an army tank top that showed half of her stomach. Merrill got up. 

"Uh." He stuttered. "Did you pump any gas?" 

She nodded. He looked out and saw that she had a UTAL wagon. 

"Are you moving here?" He asked as he took her money. 

"Yea. Do you know that house about five miles by the one with blue shutters?" 

He grinned. "Yeah. My brother lives there and so do I. Well I live on top of the garage." 

She eyed him for sometime before she spoke again. 

"Do I know you from some where?" 

He looked down. "No I don't think so." He said trying to avoid eye contact with her. 

"You're Merrill Hess aren't you?" She said smiling. "You made those three home runs! That was so awesome how you could just swing that bat and make the ball fly!" She said getting a little excited. He blushed. 

"Yea but you probably hadn't heard of my other record either." 

She shook her head. "Look umm. Do you think you could help me unload some of my stuff?" She asked. 

"Oh I'd really like to but I have to work." He said grimly. 

"Then do you think you could show me around town then?" She said as she played with her hair. He could tell she was flirting and didn't think he was doing at good job by flirting back. 

"Yea, Sure I would love too." He said. "I get off at five want me to pick you up then?" 

She smiled. "Yeah, sure." She walked out the door and gave me a little wave. 

He grinned back. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. 

~~~~~ 

Merrill got off at five and walked to his car. Well, his brother's car. He drove home first to get ready for the so called "date". He walked in the house hurriedly and got dressed into something else. He ran to the car when Graham walked outside on the porch. 

"Where are you going?" He questioned. 

"Uh, uptown to umm go to the…store. Yeah the store." 

"Something tells me you're going on a date." Graham said. "So what's her name?" 

"Her name? Oh yeah her name. Come to think of it she didn't even tell me her name." He said then laughed "I suppose I should figure that out before we actually go on a date." 

Graham rolled his eyes "She must have been jaw dropping to not of asked her name." 

"Yea she sure was. She came in with a small tank top and well you probably could tell what I was looking at besides the tank top." He said grinning. 

Graham nodded "Well just don't ruin it by stuttering and not bringing your wallet like last time." 

"Oh shut up I knew I shouldn't have told you that story." 

"Well I guess you talk a lot when you're drunk." Graham said laughing. 

Merrill muttered something and got into the car. He backed out and drove to whatever her name was house. When he got there the rain hadn't let up. He drove up to the garage and got out and knocked on the door. She came to the door in what she had worn at the gas station. She looked tired. 

"Hey!" She said. 

"You look pretty tired. You sure you want to go out?" He asked. 

She gave a big yawn. "No, I think I'm good." She said giggling. 

"I know this sounds stupid but I never caught your name." He said as they got into the car. 

"Oh I didn't. Well its Amy." 

"Pretty name." He said 

She blushed. "So what made you quit baseball?" 

Merrill started up the car and drove out of the drive way and started their way to the town. "Well remember that other record I talked about?" 

She nodded. 

"Well they didn't care to much that I striked out mostly every time I went up to bat. And I felt like it was wrong not to swing. So I quit and besides after my brother's wife died and I figured I would help out with his kids." 

"Wow. I'm sorry that his wife died." 

"Yea. So where would you like to go?" 

"I dunno, are there any sites in this town?" 

Merrill laughed. "In Bucks County?" 

She giggled. "Well then where would you like to take me?" 

"Are you able to drink alcohol?" 

She grinned. "Well I wouldn't mind a drink or four." 

He laughed "Well will a six pack do? The bars around here are really crappy." 

"Sounds great." She replied. 

He pulled into the store parking lot. He ran in and ran into Caroline. 

"Hey Merrill." Then she looked out the window and saw Amy sitting in the car. "On a date?" 

"Yes." 

"Well you two just don't get drunk then start driving cuz in an hour or so I'll be on duty and I don't feel like arresting you for a D.U.I." 

"Yep and I sure Graham will ground me too." He said sarcastically. And left the store. He saw that Amy was putting on make up and she quickly put it away when she saw him coming. 

"That for me?" He said laughing. 

"Just in case you get drunk and I can take advantage of you." She said giggling. 

"I wouldn't mind that at all." He said as he handed her the six pack. She laughed again. 

"So where are you taking me?" She asked 

"Well there's a lake just outside the town want to go?" 

"Is this turning into a date?" She said grinning. 

"Yea I guess so. I mean is that okay with you?" 

She smiled that smile that drove him crazy. "Yea its fine with me." 

They pulled up next to the lake and got out and laid back on the hood. He handed her a beer. After he had sucked down his fourth she was still nursing her second one. 

"So where did you Oringally come from?" He asked. 

"Main, but I hated it there." 

"Yea I hate it here too, but I'm still here." 

He turned over to see that she was staring at him. She leaned up and kissed him gently on the mouth. Then she pulled away with his lower lip in her mouth. 

"Whoa." He said stunned. 

"Was that okay?" She asked blushing. 

"Yea, that was wel,l great." 

He pulled her close and kissed her back. They kissed for awhile and then pulled apart. 

"You wanna get into the back set?" She asked in a shy voice. 

"Um sure." He said and got up and went into the back set of the car. She followed. He laid her on her back and kissed her neck. She clawed gently at his back and bit her lip for she wouldn't cry out. He sat up a little bit and was inches from her mouth. 

"Um, should we stop there before we go too far?" He said breathing hard. 

She breathed deeply. "I think we should." 

He got up and walked to the driver set of the car and waiting for here to get into the passenger set. She leaned over and kissed him again on the mouth. 

"Sorry." She said pulling back. "I had to get that out of my system." 

He nodded. He could feel the sweat sliding from his face and neck. 

He pulled up to her house and she got out of the car. She got out and he walked her to the door. 

"Do you want to come in?" She asked pulling him close to her. 

"If you want me too." 

She shook her head. "Are we going to fast?" 

Merrill pulled her close and brushed his lips against hers. "If you think we are. We can slow down." 

"I think we should slow down." She said. 

"Okay. I'll see ya tomorrow?" 

"Yea," She said and kissed him goodnight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 2 

Amy woke up to noises on her roof. First she thought nothing of it and rolled over and fell back to sleep. But then the noises became louder and more annoying to her. She got up and walked over to the window and looked out. To her horrifying surprise there was an odd face staring back at her. She screamed and fell back into the room. She immediately called Merrill. 

"Hello?" Said a voice that didn't sound like Merrill at all. 

"Is Merrill there?" She said in a shaking voice. 

"Its 2:30 in the morning, who is this?" 

"Is this Graham?" 

"Yes." The voice sounded tired. "Who is this?" 

"Uh This Amy. I went out with Merrill last night." Her voice was shaken that Graham had a feeling something was wrong. 

"Oh, is there something wrong?" 

"Yes, there's some one out side my house. They are on my roof." 

"I'll wake up Merrill and we'll be right over. 

Graham went across to the garage but Merrill had fallen asleep on the couch watching T.V. 

"Merrill, wake up." 

It took him awhile to wake him up but was able to. 

"What's wrong?" 

"It's Amy. There's someone on her roof." 

Merrill got up fast. "Is she alright? She's not hurt is she?" 

"No, but we better go over and see what's going on." 

They got into the car and drove over. They got out and knocked on her door. Amy came to the door looking very pale. 

"There was a face. It wasn't human I can tell you that much." 

Merrill ran up to her and held her in his arms. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes, but there's something up there on the roof still." 

Graham walked around and saw nothing until one of the motion lights turned on and a garbage can tipped over. 

"Merrill it might be Lineal Pritchard and the Wolfington brothers." 

Merrill nodded and followed Graham to the other side of the house. Something ran into the cornfield before they had a chance to see what it was. They walked back to Amy who was now shaking. 

"Did you see it?" 

"You're coming over to our house tonight, we can find you a mattress and you can stay in the family room." 

Merrill held on to Amy tight in the back set and she held back. 

"I swear I wasn't dreaming Merrill that was no human." 

"Its okay, you're going to be alright. I bet it was just the Wolfington brothers messing around." 

She shook her head. "I don't know it didn't seem possible to get on my roof and lean all the way down and look in my window." 

"Shush, try not to think about it." He said trying to calm her. 

They arrived at the house were they got a mattress out and Amy pulled Merrill close to her. 

"Stay with me?" She said almost begging. 

"Sure." He said and laid her down next to him. 

Graham didn't like the way Merrill had that lust in his eyes but let it happen and he walked up to his room. Merrill gently held her in his arms. 

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." She whispered. 

"It's all right. I'll protect you." He said yawning. 

"Oh yeah? How are you going to that when you're sleeping?" 

"I'll manage to beat the crap out of who ever when I hear them." 

She giggled and felt Merrill's chest raise and fall. It finally put her to sleep. She woke up to see that Merrill had gone. She got up and realized she was still in her pajamas. Which was a snug t-shirt and loose adidas shorts. Merrill came in and finally noticed what she was wearing. He raised an eyebrow. 

"You look great this morning." He said. He came over and placed his hands on her hips and looked her up and down. He saw that she was blushing. She wrap her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. 

"Ahem," Graham coughed. 

Merrill and Amy broke the kiss. 

"What do you want?" Snapped Merrill. 

"The kids will be coming down and I don't feel like explaining to them what you're doing." 

Amy covered herself with a blanket. "You want to take me home?" She asked Merrill. 

"Yea, let's go." He said as they went out the door Merrill came sheepishly back in. 

"Key's?" 

Graham rolled his eyes and threw him the keys. Merrill got in the car and drove her back to the house. She went to take a shower and he sat down and turned on the T.V. 

"There are odd Sightings round the world showing crop…" Merrill changed the channel to see the same thing on T.V. He quickly turned it off when Amy came down stairs. She had union bay pants on and a tight T-shirt from the gap. 

"Whoa…." 

"What?" She asked. 

"You look great." He said grabbing her and pulling her close and kissed her. The phone rang and startled them both. Amy picked it up. 

"Hello?" 

"You and Merrill should get over here as soon as possible Officer Paski is over here." 

"Okay. Thanks." She hung up. "We have to go over to your house now." 

Merrill nodded and they went to get into the car. They arrived at the house and Officer Paski was sitting at the kitchen table. 

"Hey Merrill. What happen to your girlfriend last night?" She asked. 

Merrill pulled up a chair for Amy and then for him self. 

"Well she says that some one was on her roof." 

"They were on my roof." She snapped at Merrill. 

"Okay they were on your roof." He agreed. 

"Okay what did they look like?" Paski asked. 

"They had really big eyes, I don't know if I was dreaming or what but I swear it had green skin." 

Merrill rolled his eyes for that Amy couldn't see. Paski raised her eyebrow. 

"He had green skin and big eyes? Now are you sure this is what you saw?" 

"Fine don't believe me." She said grumpily. 

"Now I'm not saying that you're lying miss it's just that a few of these people around town like scare new comers. But how they got on your roof I have no idea." 

"It was very dark, so maybe they used a latter that we didn't see." Merrill said. 

"Okay so it was dark, I'm guessing the Wolfington brothers were bored and played a trick on you that's all." Said Paski. "There's nothing to be afraid of." 

"Still what if they come back? Like you know break into the house?" Amy asked in a worried voice. 

"I'll stay with you tonight. Okay? I'll sleep on the couch." Said Merrill. 

"Okay." Amy replied. 

Officer Paski and Graham walked outside and Bo came in and sat on Merrill's lap. 

"Is the monster coming to our house?" She asked. 

"No, Bo. It was just a joke. There is no monster." Merrill said placing her back on her feet and patting her head. Bo nodded and walked into the other room and turned on the T.V. as Officer Paski left and Graham came inside. 

"Well, Caroline said that animals around the county have been acting strange. So we should tie up Isabel and Houdini." He said. 

Amy crossed her arms and frowned. "What could make every animal in the County go insane and make huge crop circles?" She asked. 

"Colleen could figure it out. She was always good and solving the ending of movies." Graham said. Merrill nodded and got up and walked to the door and look out. 

"Do you think there might be something weird going on? I mean like aliens?" He asked. 

"I have no clue but tonight you should stay with Amy again and be on the look out." Graham replied. 

"What if it comes back?" Amy said. 

"Look if he does I'll be ready." Said Merrill walking up and taking her in his arms. "I'll protect you I promise." 

She held him tighter. The thought of that thing staring back at her gave goose bumps. Maybe it was just a hoax, it couldn't have been real. When night finally came Amy was scared to death to go back to her house. Merrill had to scope the place out before she set foot inside. She didn't like the fact that she had to go up stairs to her room. So she had Merrill again search the room making sure the window was shut and locked. 

"Um. I don't really know if I'll be sleeping tonight." She said as she paced the bedroom. Merrill tried to choose his words carefully when he said. 

"Want me to sleep with you?" He asked 

"Well if you want." She said. 

"I mean you know not "sleep" with you just, um you know." He stuttered over his words making her smile. 

"I know what you mean. We have to wait for awhile till that happens anyways." She said coming over to him and kissing him lightly on the lips. She undressed in the bathroom  and he dressed in the room. He checked the window again and looked out. How could they have gotten on the roof, not only lean off it to see in the window. His thoughts were ended by arms wrapping around his waist. He pulled her in front of him. 

"Hey." She said in a sweet voice. 

"You ready for bed already?" He asked teasing her. 

"Well as long as you're in it." She said back. Grabbing his hand and bring him over to the bed she laid down and brought him on top of her. They kissed for a while then Merrill rolled off. 

"What?" She questioned. 

"I don't want to accidentally go too far." He said breathing hard. 

She crawled over to him and kissed him. 

"I think we go a bit further." Jackie grinned. 

Merrill pulled her close and started to unhook her bra when suddenly they heard something crash outside. Merrill jumped up and went to the window. He looked out and saw someone running behind the garage. 

"Someone's down there." Merrill said. "I'm going to go check it out." 

"Wait I'm going with you." Amy said. 

"No, you're staying here where it's safe." 

"I thought you said this was just a joke." She said sounding worried again. 

"I'm not sure anymore Lineal wouldn't keep this up for two nights in a row." 

Merrill looked for something to bring with him to protect himself. Amy got up and went to the closet and gave him a baseball bat. 

"Thanks." He said and ran down the steps. 

Outside the air was freezing and he could see his breath. He walked slowly towards the garage. Something moved. Merrill wasn't sure but it seem like this guy was a giant. Maybe he was standing on something he thought. He walked around when something grabbed his bat and started to fight with him. Merrill tried to swing the bat, but the other guy was strong and pulled it away. Merrill threw a punch which knocked the man or woman to the ground. The motion light went on and to his horror he saw a seven foot creature on the ground that blended in with the grass. Merrill backed up and tried to run but the thing jumped him and tackled him to the ground. They both began to fight. The creature bit into Merrill's arm. Merrill screamed in pain. The creature picked Merrill up and threw him against the wall of the garage. Merrill slid down the wall but got back up and kicked the creature in the stomach. It staggered backwards holding its stomach. Merrill heard the front door open. It was Amy. Her face went pale and she backed up into the side of the house. The creature saw her and begun to lunge forward to her, when Merrill picked up the bat and swung as hard as he could at its back. He was able to stop it from charging but the bat seemed to have done nothing. But he was able to scare it off into the corn field. Merrill didn't dare go follow it. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees. 

"What the hell was that?" Amy whimpered. 

"I have no clue. I don't think this is a joke." He replied. "I think we should go get Graham." 

She walked over to him and saw his face. It was streaked with blood. 

"Are you alright?" She asked. 

"I think that thing cracked my ribs." 

She cringed and led the way to the car. They got in and drove to Grahams. 

"Will they believe us?" Amy asked. 

"I don't know. But whatever that was tried to kill me. We have to tell somebody." 

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" She asked. 

"Why?" 

"Your side is bleeding." She said pointing. 

"I'll go after we tell Graham." He said as he turned into the drive. 

They got out and knocked on the door. It took them awhile to wake him up but he came down stairs. 

"Merrill its 1:00 in the morning what is………..why are you bleeding?" 

"Graham you might want to sit down for this." 

CHAPTER 3 

In the morning Officer Pesky came over and they told her the story. She shook her head and sat down. 

"What you two saw must have been just another hoax." She said. 

Merrill glared at her. "That thing was taller then any human and picked me up by the neck and did this to me." He showed the bite marks on his arm and the bloody side. The bite marks looked like a sharks. Officer Pesky looked at his arm. 

"What in Gods name did that?" 

"That thing!" Amy shouted. "Now do you believe us?" 

Paski shook her head. "I don't know what to believe." 

Graham didn't know what to say. "I have no clue what to believe either, but I do believe that you saw that thing." 

Amy folded her arms across her chest and Merrill did the same. 

"Okay I'll go back to the station and put out a warning of some person. Not an Alien. But I'll make sure that word gets out and that thing or person is caught." Paski said as she walked back to her squad car. "But for now on Amy you stay with the Hess' and if you need to get anything you have one of the boys go with you." 

Amy nodded. Then Caroline started up the car and left. They went into the house when Graham said he was going to the store to pick up some things and that Merrill should get his arm bandaged and go to the doctor about his cracked ribs. 

"My ribs are fine I'll just do something with my arm." Merrill replied. 

Amy rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a man and go. You have a huge wound on your side!" 

"Fine." He muttered. 

They went to the doctors to see that the wound was infected. Amy had an I-told-you-so look on her face when they came out of the Office. They had let Graham take the kids and when they got back no one was home. When they got into the house Merrill took Amy and laid her on the couch and began to kiss her neck. She giggled and took off his shirt. He made an attempt to take off her bra but when he tried his lips stopped moving as he tried to figure it out. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

"Um, nothing's wrong." He said. 

"Your lips stopped moving what are you trying to crack the code to my bra?" 

"Your going have to do it I can't" 

She laughed and undid it and he was going to take her shirt off but he heard a car drive in. 

"Oh crap their back." Merrill said. He jumped up and was still holding her bra he was going to give it back to her but the door opened and he hid it behind his back. 

"You're back early." Merrill said in a disappointed voice. 

Graham looked at Merrill and look at Amy. They looked sweaty and Graham could see a little though her shirt. 

"The kids are coming in you might want to cover up Amy." 

She blushed and stepped behind Merrill. 

"Maybe we should go to my house just for awhile." She whispered in Merrill's ear. 

Graham told the kids to go up to their rooms while he talked to Merrill and Amy. 

"First rule, no sex in the house. Second rule Merrill never take off Amy's bra unless she has a heavy shirt on, and besides that won't happen because you're not going to make love in this house." Graham said. 

"Fine." Merrill said and taking Amy by the hand they went outside to the car and drove to her house. They opened the door and tore off each other clothes and made love. It was night by the time they were done with each other. Amy got dressed quickly. Merrill took his time. 

"Merrill hurry up that thing might come back tonight." She said as she paced the floor. Merrill yawned and slipped on his shirt and got up. She smiled. She was glad that she had worn him out. He got up and kissed her on the lips lightly. 

"I had no idea you could do some of those things." He said. 

"You were good too you know." She giggled. 

He grabbed her and pushed her on the bed again. 

"Can I have some more?" He asked pressing her to the bed. He Frenched her then pulled her up. The both froze when they heard a something crack outside. 

"Merrill what was that?" 

"Let's get to the car and get the hell out of here." He said pulling her along with him. The lights suddenly flickered out. Amy's hand clenched Merrill's. 

"It was just an outage. Nothing else." He pulled her towards him. "Just don't breath loud." 

"Merrill, it's that thing I know it. It has something against us or something." She said. "Let's get to the car." She whined. 

They ran down the steps and ran out the door. Merrill started the car up and drove suddenly something grabbed Amy from the back set. She screamed and Merrill went into a ditch. Jackie felt scaly hands. She fainted from fear. Merrill shoved his elbow into whatever it was face and dragged Amy out car and picked her up and started running for Graham's house. It was about a mile and Merrill didn't think he could make it. He turned around and saw that the thing was oh top of Graham's car staring at him. Merrill stopped and watched it run off into the woods. Was it coming for him? He didn't have any other choice but to just run. He finally reached the house. His arms ached when he arrived he kicked open the door and Morgan and Bo jumped up from the couch. 

"Get your dad." He said out of breath. 

Morgan jumped up and ran to find Graham. Merrill laid Amy on the couch and picked up Bo. 

"What's wrong Uncle Merrill?" Bo asked. 

"Nothing is wrong Bo. Why don't you go up stairs and play a game with Morgan?" He said. 

"Okay!" Bo said cheerfully and ran up stairs. 

Graham ran down stairs. "What is it?" 

"Graham it attacked us again. We have to call like National Guard or something. This is for real." 

"What happened to Amy?" He in a worried voice. 

"She passed out when it grabbed her." Merrill said as he said by her and stroked her hair. She stirred and then slightly woke up. 

"Merrill? Oh my god! What just happened?" she said holding on to him. 

"Well let's say it grabbed you and you passed out and then it's jumped on Graham's car and ran into the woods." 

She looked pale and then she passed out again. 

" We should call the police again." Graham said. 

"Yeah. But what are they going to do?" 

"I have no clue; we just have to have this thing killed. There're saying that the crop circles are all around the world and there a map to attack." Graham said. 

"What if they are going to? I mean is this the end of the world?" Merrill asked in a shaky voice. 

"I don't know. If I did I would tell you. But all we can do is stay up tonight and watch and wait." 

Merrill nodded. "Okay. I'm getting a wash cloth for Amy and then we're calling the police." 

Graham got on the phone and dialed 911 for an accident and got Caroline to come over again. 

"It did what to Amy?" She said startled. 

"I dunno it like tried to snap her neck or something." Merrill said as he placed a wet wash cloth on Amy's face. 

"I don't like the sound of these guys. What if this thing does end up killing people?" Graham said. 

"I think that we should tell some one higher then the police." Merrill replied getting up from the couch and walking up into the kitchen. 

"We don't know anything about if this is real, so we just can't go up to the Navy and say there's a thing in the woods. I mean what would they know what to look for?" Paski said. 

"Well I got a close look of it when it tired to hurt Amy. This is real and it is dangerous." Merrill said. 

Amy woke up in Merrill's room with the sun shining in her face. She got up and was wearing what she had worn the night before. Suddenly a flash back of two ugly green hands gave her chills. She walked down the steps and into the living room where Merrill sat with Bo and Morgan. Merrill saw Amy and jumped up and walked over to her. "Are you alright? I thought we should of took you to the hospital if you hadn't of woken up by now." He said. 

She still looked pale and shocked. "Merrill did that really happen?" She said in a terrified voice. 

"Yeah, it did." He said. 

Amy fell sort of limp and sat on the couch. 

"What happened?" Asked Morgan a little concerned. 

"Nothing, nothing happened. I want you and Bo to stay by the house and never go outside at night. And always lock the doors when you come in. Got that?" Merrill said. 

"You said nothing happened!" Morgan shouted. 

"I lied. Just listen to me okay, I'm serious." Merrill said. 

Merrill took Amy by the hand and led her upstairs. 

"You know what dad said!" Morgan shouted back at Merrill. 

"Yes I remember his rule. I don't know how you heard it, but stay out of conversations from now Morgan." 

Morgan rolled his eyes and sat down next to Bo and turned on the T.V. 

"There has been some footage that may disturb you." The news anchor said. 

"Uncle Merrill!" Morgan yelled. 

Merrill jumped half way down the stairs. 

"What happened?" He asked in a panicky voice. 

"Look they're showing some footage of something!" Morgan exclaimed. 

There were children running around in birthday hats saying something in Spanish. And one of the children screamed "It's behind!" And to there horror and surprise an Alien stepped out from the bushes and walked across the lawn. Merrill covered Bo's eyes and Morgan's. He was shaking hard. Amy came down the stairs with a worried look on her face and when she saw the footage again she nearly fell down the steps. 

"Merrill, its happening." She said in a small voice. 

Merrill felt sick and turned off the T.V. He told the kids to go up stairs and lock the windows and there doors and play a game of some sort. They did as they were told but with some protest from Morgan. Merrill sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. 

"This can't be happening." He said. 

Amy was silent. She had no idea what to say. Merrill saw that she was shaking violently. He got up and put his arms around her. 

"I said I would protect you and I promise that." He said. She buried her head in his chest."How did that thing get into the car?" "I dunno." Merrill said trying to think how it could of gotten in. 

Amy pulled away from Merrill and started to pace. She looked terribly pale. 

"We might have to go back and just see what the hell that thing is and how to get rid of it. I know it isn't human but maybe we can shoot it or something." 

She looked at him like he was insane. "Your suggesting that we should go back to the house at night and kill it? What if it kills you?" She said in a worried voice. 

"Well…." Merrill didn't know what to say. He felt sick to his stomach and didn't want her to know that he was afraid also. He took her hand and pulled her close. 

"Look we have to get rid of that thing. Graham and I will go over there tonight and get rid of it." He said looking in her eyes. 

She shook her head and pulled away. 

"Then I'm coming too." She said. 

"You might get hurt, so you're not coming." 

"Oh and you aren't?" 

Merrill bit his lip. He wasn't going to have her get hurt but he knew she wouldn't stay her much longer. That night they got ready to go to Amy's house. They brought along a shot gun just in case. It was nine when they went over to the house. Graham wanted to stay home with the kids in case if something happened to them. So Amy and Merrill went to the house and they both fell asleep on the couch. Merrill woke up to a noise outside the door. He slowly got up and walked over to the door and looked out the window. There was nothing there. But when he opened the door some thing jumped in front of it. To his horror the alien was trying to get into the door but surprise. Merrill tripped over an ottoman and woke Amy up. She screamed as the thing was coming through the screen door. It was stuck but still trying to get in. Merrill jumped up and slammed the door shut and turned on a lamp to find the gun. He loaded it and opened the door. Nothing was there. Merrill told Amy to stay in the house. He opened the screen door slowly and walked outside. Silence. Where had it gone? He didn't feel like looking around any longer he turned around and was face to face with the alien. He tried to lift the gun up but the alien knocked it out of his hands and picked him up by the throat. Merrill choked and tried to fight back. But the alien was so tall and strong that it was useless. He was blacking out when the alien suddenly dropped him. Amy had come up and hit the alien with the baseball bat she found by the garage. The alien turned around and charged at Amy. She swung the bat again but the alien grabbed it and brought it in two. She backed up in terror. Merrill finally came to and picked up the gun and aimed it at the alien's head. The gun made a crack and the bullet went into the alien's head. With a sick noise the alien fall to the ground. Merrill walked up to Amy she kicked the alien but suddenly the alien grabbed her leg and tried to pull its self up. She screamed and Merrill took the gun and shoved it in the chest of the alien and shot. The alien was dead. 

CHAPTER 4 

Amy sat down in the house. It was two months after the attacks. Merrill sat down besides her. 

"I can't believe I finally moved all my stuff in." Said Merrill he laid his head on her shoulder. She giggled and kissed him on the side of the face. 

"Well, I'm just glad you finally moved in. I hate living by myself." 

"Yea, I'll protect you. You find to much trouble around in Bucks County." He said laughing. 

She picked up a pillow and smacked him on the head with it. He laughed and pulled it away and smacked her back. 


End file.
